


And Then You Walked Through My Door

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, and a physical description, princess finally gets a name in this, set during s5, so this is no longer tagged as reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was just fine until those damn Winchesters walked through the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You Walked Through My Door

            “Dean why are we stopping?” Sam sighed.  It was sunset as they traveled down the highway.

            “Sign said there was a bar up ahead, we’re stopping at the bar.”

            “Dean this isn’t the time for-“

            “Get your mind outta the gutter Sammy.  I’m hungry and I need to take a leak; it’s not always about gettin’ my dick wet.” Besides there wasn’t exactly time for that, not with the apocalypse looming over head.

            “Whatever.”

            Dean rolled his eyes.  Sam had just been a real peach ever since that incident with The Trickster- _Gabriel._   It was easy for Dean to forget that prick was an angel.  Then again the dickishness finally made sense.  “We’re stopping for two hours tops Sammy.  Then we’re back on the road on the hunt for The Colt.”

            They pulled into the gravel parking lot.  It was full of Harleys, and a few classic (beat up) cars.  Dean tsked as they walked by a particularly beat up ’71 Firebird.  Dean looked up at the sign of the bar as they walked in. 

           

            _Lyon’s Den Bar and Grill.  Come for the burgers stay for the drinks!_

Like with any bar they went to they put themselves at the corner table, backs to the wall, able to see the entirety of the bar.  Dean flagged down the closest waitress he could.  She waved in acknowledgement finishing cleaning down the bar.  For a place that seemed so out of the way, it was really busy.

            “What’s with the crowd?” Dean asked as she stood beside their table.  She wasn’t tall, about 5’2” at the most.  Her hair was long, pulled back into a thick ponytail; in the lighting it looked like mahogany.  She didn’t look like she belonged here.

            “Only bar till Kansas.  Lotta traffic comes through here.” She explained.  “So what can I get ya?”

            Dean took her in with an appreciative eye.  He had promised Sam no hooking up, but he could look.  “Well Princess, I saw your sign outside said something about burgers?”

            “Whatcha want on it?”

            “Double patty, double bacon, double cheese, and just go ahead and smother it in onions.”

            She grinned “And to drink?”

            “Two bottles of Bud Light.”

            “And what can I get for you sweetie?” She smiled at Sam.

            “You wouldn’t have salad would you?”

            She smiled apologetically.  “Sorry, we don’t.  But the country fried steak comes with a side of veggies.”

            Sam sighed, “Then I’ll have that.”

            “And what would you like to drink?”

            “Coke.”

            “I’ll put that order right in, and be back with your drinks.”

            Dean watched her walk away, eyes drawn right to her ass.

            “Dean.”

            He rolled his eyes. That was _the voice_.  The _don’t even think about it Dean, we deal with enough shit as it is, I will kill you in your sleep if you fuck this up_ voice.  “Dude, our waitress is hot, can you blame me?” It wasn’t long before she was back placing their drinks on the table.

            “So why’s a girl like you workin’ in a dump like this?” Dean asked before she could turn to leave.

            “I own this dump.”

            Dean’s eyes widened.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

            “Nah.  I know this place could use some work.  Thing is, I kinda like the atmosphere, y’know?”

            “So Princess-“

            “I have a name thank you very much.”

            “Well what’s your name?”

            “Only polite to give yours first.” She smirked.

            The corner of Dean’s mouth lifted in a smile.  He looked at Sam, who just rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat.  How many times had he watched Dean pull this routine? Too many.  It got old pretty fast.

            “Dean.”

            “Got a last name to go with that?”

            “Just Dean.  Now what about you Princess?”

            “Logan.  Just Logan.”

            “What kinda name for a girl is Logan?”

            “It’s a family name.  My parents decided I was gonna be the only child they had, and my dad thought I was gonna be a boy so…” She shrugged.

            “Didn’t take too kindly when you weren’t?” Dean supplied.

            “Exactly.”

            “Logan!”

            She turned at the call of her name to see a pool table crowded by bikers. 

            “Another round!”

            “Coming up!” She called.  She looked at Dean, smiled.  “It’s gonna be a bit ‘fore your meals are done.”

            Dean watched her go with a smirk on his face.  “I’ll be right back Sammy.”

            “Dean.”

            “I’m going to take a leak Sam.  Have some faith in me, Christ.  What the hell crawled up your ass and died?”

            “Dean we don’t have time for any of this!”

            Dean sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face.  “Just one night Sam.  Just one night; _don’t_ talk about this shit.  I just wanna sit down, and enjoy my meal without any talk of supernatural bullshit okay?”

            “Fine.”

            “Alright.  I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and when I get back, we’re gonna have a nice night.”

            Dean headed to the back of the bar, towards the bathroom. The second he finished washing his hands, and looked up in the mirror he jumped, holding back a yell.  In the mirrors reflection Castiel stood right behind him.

            “Cas.”

            “Hello Dean.”

            “I thought you couldn’t find me and Sam unless we told you where we were.  You know, Enochian carvings?”

            “That’s why I asked Sam.  He said this is where you were.”

            Dean frowned.  That little bitch.  Sam knew how much Dean hated when Cas just _popped_ in.

            “Why are you here Cas?”

            “I’ve traced a lead on The Colt, as you asked.”

            “Well at least Sam’ll be happy.”

            They headed back out to the bar, Sam sitting at the table, hunched over his plate of food.  Dean slid into his seat, face to face with the most delicious burger he’d ever seen.  Cas took the final free seat.  The small, red headed waitress made her way back over to them.

            “I see you’ve found a friend.” She smiled at Cas, who made eye contact, smiled awkwardly, and looked away.  “You want anything to drink honey?”

            “He’ll have a bud, and while you’re at it Princess, would you mind gettin’ some ketchup too?” Dean asked

            “I have a name, and it is Logan.  If you use it, _maybe_ I’ll get that for you.”

            Dean smirked.  She was a little shit.  He liked that.  “Well _Logan_.  That’s just too much of a guy’s name.  See, you’re a really pretty girl; so you seem more like a Princess than a Logan to me.”

            She smirked.  “Y’know Dean.  I want to hate you, really I do.  But you’re just making it too hard for me.  I’ll be right back with that drink and some ketchup.”

            “So Cas traced a lead on The Colt.” Dean spoke softly once their waitress was out of earshot.

            Sam looked up, finally seeming interested.  “And?”

            “There is a demon.  His name is Crowley.”

            They turned their heads as they heard a crash.  One of the bikers had jumped up onto the bar, a sick grin on his face.

            “Ronald David O’Riley.  What have I told you about startin’ shit in my bar?” Logan yelled up at the giant of a man.  He was nearly as tall as Sam, and at least twice the size.

            He looked down at the red-headed woman, eyes flashing black.  Her eyes widened as she stumbled backwards into a shelf of liquor.  “Sweetheart, Ronald’s dead.  This meat suit ain’t nothing but my summer vacation home.  Now why don’t you shut your little mouth, and I’ll make sure when I kill you, it doesn’t hurt too much.”

            “Just once, I want to have a meal without any demons, or angels, or _dicks_ ruining it.” Dean sighed.

            “Winchesters.  How _lucky_ of us to run into you here.  My father has been searching high and low for you Sammy boy!”

            “He need’s my consent.  And he isn’t gonna get it.” Sam snapped.

            “Either way you’re the only one that counts.  Boys, kill the angel and the wanna be model.”

            The first demon to move went for Castiel first which was a mistake.  In a matter of seconds the bar was filled with a bright white-blue light, the demons vessel dropping to the ground, smoke rising from the body’s empty eye sockets.

            “What’re you waiting for, fuckin’ get’em!” The demon on the bar shouted.  The entire place erupted into chaos.  Dean remembers a demon all but riding him, and getting pulled off.  He remembers watching small, red haired Logan splash what only could’ve been holy water on the demon; cause next thing he knows is that thing is wailing and she’s reciting Latin like a pro.  Dean distinctly remembers watching Cas smite demons, Sam using the knife, and then the place was burning.  One of the bastards had gotten away and set a fire in the kitchen.

            “I’m really sorry about your bar.” Dean stood next to the younger looking woman who seemed almost entranced by the smoldering pile of ashes.  For being so far away from any town, the fire department had arrived pretty fast.

            “Your name is Winchester.” It was a statement not a question.

            “Yeah.”

            “I’ve heard a lotta stories about the Winchester brothers.  Never thought I’d get to meet them.”

            “So this was a bar for hunters?”

            “Mmhm.  Every man that was possessed in there tonight…they were all hunters.”

            “Do you got anywhere to go?”

            She shook her head.  “I lived there.  I was a hunter for a while.  Back when I was still a teenager.  I gave up about five years ago.  Set up shop here, familiar faces passed through, next thing I knew I was doing research, and passing on hunts to whoever came through those doors.  It was nice, it was safe.  Almost normal.” She sighed heavily then, looking up at Dean, fixing him with an icy gaze. “But then Sam and Dean Winchester walk through my door, and that all goes to shit.  Those stories I heard were all right.  You guys are just one disaster after another.”

            “Princess, I’m sorry.”

            “Save your sorry’s for someone who cares Dean.”

            “If you want…me and Sam could give you a ride.  Where ever you want.”

            When he looked at her and all he could see in her was broken, scared, and just tired.  So _tired._   “It’s the least you could do.”


End file.
